Beautiful Disaster
by Mareskiiii
Summary: Oneshot. TxG.


_"You may be beautiful girl Gabriella, but you're personality definitely isn't beautiful anymore."_

Oh, _shut up_. She couldn't think about it anymore. Him and his stupid words, he could shove them somewhere the sun didn't shine. They wouldn't stop echoing through her head. She'd heard it loud enough when he yelled it the first time. She hadn't realized how mean he could be to until she saw the hate fill in his eyes that day. The clear cerulean had turned from bright and shiny to dark and stony. He had spat at her, called her a _bitch._

She hadn't even comprehended the fact that his warm and friendly silhouette could use words like that to her face.

She made a mistake. Made the mistake of going out with someone on friendly terms, and letting it get a little friendlier. No intention at all of ruining her current relationship. It had just happened. Not until after the kiss struck did she know how out of hand she let him slip. She didn't like him like that.

She _already_ has a boyfriend.

_Had a boyfriend_, by the looks of it. He wouldn't let her back in, and still wasn't going to. Her and him had ended, all by the simple closing of a door. Well, the slamming of a door. Tired from yelling and protesting against him, she had sunk to the bottom of the door, desperately pressed against it in her tears.

It wasn't meant to be like this.

He should have understood, realized the truth. Believed what she tried to explain. But a friend had seen it happen. Of course from the spectators eyes, it looked exactly like what it was. And that's how far her lover's friend had looked into it. He hadn't stayed long enough to see her shove her friend off, repulse by the scornful kiss.

How could she do anything now, though?

He had made up his mind. Closed the door, locked his heart and himself in the apartment. She had the key once upon a time, but it currently sat on the counter of the small kitchen she had scrambled into earlier. There was no way of seeking him out now. Unless he chose to make the contact, which was most definitely not going to happen.

Her small palm pressed against the door painfully, _just open the door._

Now she'd give anything to go back. Angered things were said, things had even been thrown in their terror. She really had no reason to be angry, until he called her names and refused to listen to the truth. He had his source, and chose to listen to it over someone he had once trusted his life with. Now she wouldn't be surprised if he never looked at her again.

"Troy…" She knocked against the door, calling out for him. "I need my keys to leave, you know…"

Inside the apartment he brooded, hating how the angelic voice sounded strained. He was the one hurting, feeling terrible amounts of pain. Yet she still made him feel like he needed to comfort her, hold her. Well screw her. She cheated on him. His best friend had even witnessed it. There was no way for her to deny it now. He would not buy into any of her stupid stories.

Despite the fact that he knew she really did need her keys to leave, he remained slouched against the wall, opposite of the door. He laid in a tiresome sprawl, pleading for her to just leave. Even if she would just walk away and get her stuff later, he desperately didn't want to hear her voice when he was feeling vulnerable. He knew himself too well; he'd cave if he opened that door.

"Troy…" Her voice traveled, pleading with him again. "Please, you don't even have to listen to me anymore. I get it. You don't want to hear what I have to say. Just give me my keys." Every word killed him, cut deeper into his skin. Every nerve in his body was aflame. She was killing him. He never knew he could be in such pain from the discovery of her unfaithfulness. He seriously thought he was too strong for that.

But then again, he'd never thought Gabriella and him would last either. Yet here they were, two years later, and the only thing halting that time span was this bump. A big bump for him, and an even bigger bump for her. She knew the truth, he was simply too blind.

Unwillingly he rose and dragged his aching muscles over to the counter, his fingers burning when they came into contact with the metal keys. Just knowing they had been in the hands of a girl whom had held his love made him uneasy, because really she did still hold all his love. She wouldn't ware from him that easily, it'd take years time to forget the love he felt for her.

He had pictured marrying this girl.

Slowly his fingers twisted the lock, willing the door open to stare down at her in the bright hallway, dropping the keys from the dark apartment room. Her brown eyes looked up in fear and desperation, but his cold blue eyes sliced through her, warning her not to speak. It hurt to look at her, he barely moved the door before her small hand flew out and stopped it.

"Troy-" She yelped, sounding like hurt puppy.

"Let go, Gabriella." He said calmly, fire blazing behind his eyes. He just needed to get the door closed and find the beer in the bottom on the fridge. Then he'd be okay.

"No. You need to listen to me." She scrambled to her feet; pushing inside the still dark place he called home.

"I don't need to listen when I know exactly what you did. Now leave, I don't want you here." Her eyes burned from his cold tone, only making her push further against him. Then they were in the dark room, and the door fell close behind her back.

"Do you love me?"

"Ye-" He stopped short, a growl erupting from his chest. "Stop it."

"You do. So stop trying to deny me of the right of an explanation." Her dark eyes expanded in her irises, glaring through the dark, willing him to just listen. "I promise you it won't be a waste of you're time." His bright eyes narrowed, backing away from her hot tone. He didn't even want to be around her. The sight of her burned the back of his throat. How could he love someone who kissed another man? She wasn't his anymore.

"What Chad saw was a wrong," She started, trying to catch his eye as he tore away from her. "It did happen, yes. But not intentionally. I do not under any circumstances like Bret." He snorted, sinking into the couch as he rubbed his temples. Everything she had said behind the door was only to lure him in, get him to answer the door.

"Of course." He muttered, yet she heard it loud and clear.

"You should know me well enough, Troy," Her fiery tone demanded he listen this time, and he looked up. "To know that I would _never_ turn my back on you."

"Well I guess I don't know you anymore then, do it?" He snapped, eyes shining with a blue flame.

"If you'd just stop that!" She exclaimed with frustration coursing through her being, thrusting a finger at him. "Stop running away from what I'm saying, running from the truth! You'd know me just as well as you did." She shook her head, calmer now. "I don't know why I'm even still here… You gave up on us a while ago." She turned, just about ready to leave when he began to finally speak up.

"Yeah, because this is all my fault. I'm the one who cheated on you. I dug myself in deep. Bad Troy, bad, bad Troy."

"Stop that." She hissed, turning on him with an evil glare.

"Why? This is what you wanted, right? A reaction? You just wanted to see how far you could push me, how far I'd put up with listening to you before I'd give. Then you could twine it all together, and wrap me around you're skinny little finger. Because having me isn't enough for you. So then Bret comes into the picture, but god forbid you don't have everything."

"I can't believe you." Her voice quivered, hands shaking as she listened to the words fall from his mouth. Was that really what he thought of her? It was pretty sick. He really thought she was that cold? "I love you, Troy. I really do. But you're too far out now, I can't help you anymore. I'm done." Her gaze lingered over his angered frame, stiff on the couch. Her stare was filled with longing, but it didn't last more than two seconds. Keys in hand she pulled the door open and walked through, fighting back the tears stinging behind her eyes. No. No tears. He wouldn't listen, not you're fault. She slammed the door and took the stairs two by two, feeling suddenly rushed. What had she just rushed out of? Or into?

Her hands meekly pushed open the front door and she found her car. That was it for tonight. She would not deal with someone who could be so stubborn. She told him the truth, and he refused to believe it. So what was she to do? No one would go out of their way trying to make someone believe something, especially when the person even heard the truth, but still denied it. He was being unbelievably unreasonable. He only caused the pain he was feeling. But the pain she felt was from both him, and her.

If only she had seen that Bret felt a little more.

He was only a minor bystander, but still had managed to pull off the domino effect.


End file.
